


Knit

by darkmus



Series: tumblr drabbles [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lolcari asked: Mokuba makes a scarf as a surprise for Serenity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolcari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolcari/gifts).



> 12 sentence drabble for the 12th month holidays

"This looks so dumb," moans Mokuba after his fifth slipped stitch in the past minute. 

"What are you doing?" asks his brother.

"I'm making... trying to make... a surprise Christmas present for Serenity," he says, holding up the failed beginnings of a scarf for Seto to see.

For a fraction of a second, Seto's eyes narrow at the mention of his brother's girlfriend (sister to the blond idiot) before changing tack to problem solving. 

"Have you tried watching how-to videos? I would think they would provide a better visual than... that," he says, gesturing at the tattered, illustrated book sitting next to Mokuba. 

"Yeah, maybe. I only have it because I borrowed it from her."

"Then the present can't be much of a surprise."

"Well, I said that you'd always wanted to learn how to knit and I was borrowing it for you."

Seto lets out an annoyed sigh and rolls his eyes.

"Go on Youtube."


End file.
